


Landing Softly

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Comfort, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki and Thor watch snow fall while talking about Loki's origins.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Landing Softly

Loki sat on the hilltop, watching the falling snow. He heard Thor approach, but didn’t turn his head. Thor sat beside him, and Loki didn’t object.

“Does the snow make you sad, brother? Because of…” Thor trailed off.

“Because I’m a broken, rejected Frost Giant?”

“No, no, you, because,” Thor struggled, “because it’s something you never knew could have been home to you, had you lived another life.” He cautiously put his hand on Loki’s knee, clearly hoping to soothe him. “I am grateful every day that I have you in my life, when I wouldn’t have the other way. I know what happened was terrible, everything, but I can’t help but be happy it brought us together.”

Finally, Loki turned to face him.

“It doesn’t make me sad. The snow,” Loki answered, “despite everything, I think it is beautiful.”

“As do I, brother.”

And together they watched it fall.


End file.
